When She's Gone
by DeMoKa
Summary: Ziva hurt Abby. Abby's left. Both are in pain, can Ziva make it up to Abby? one shot, rated for references, be at least 15


**I'm normally a Fleur/Hermione writer, but since I am a fan of Ziva/Abby, I figured I would give it a go. Read on and tell me what you think! **

'Abby? Are you here?' called Ziva, closing the door to her apartment tentatively.

Hearing no answer she proceeded to the living room. It was empty; absolutely everything of Abby's had disappeared. Ziva felt a painful pang in her heart. Abby had truly kept to her word. She had left. Ziva remembered those painful last words before Abby stormed out.

'If you can't let it go then I'll just have to leave!' screamed Abby.

She had been referring to Ziva's near obsessive way of checking up and terrorizing her friends, checking their backgrounds and intruding on their private lives. The last straw had been when Ziva had "found" one of Abby's friends at a bar smoking pot, threatening him with pain in his groin forever if he ever offered any to Abby.

Ziva fell to her knees, feeling so helpless, as helpless as when she was forced to shoot Ari, her own half-brother.

'Dear god, what have I done?' whispered Ziva to herself.

It was not her fault, it was very much part of her nature and part of her training that made her feel the urge to check everybody's backgrounds. Heck, she had intruded in the lives of all people she had encountered. It was what she did, as a Mossad officer. Yet, here she was, in NCIS, where she barely did that much background research. It was mainly finding dead bodies and murderers, no actual stalking or studying of a subject or target.

And so there Ziva sat, in the corridor, slumped against the wall, gazing aimlessly into the wall opposite. How long she had been sitting there, she had no clue. She didn't even respond to Tony's frantic knocking. Finally, he kicked the door open and strode in, 'Ziva! What are you doing down there?'

She flickered her gaze to him then closed her eyes. He sighed in frustration, but leant down to pick her up and carried her to her bedroom. He lay her down gently and put the covers over her. He gazed sadly at her, knowing that Abby was as strong minded as Ziva was, but Ziva was not used to such an emotionally powerful relationship with a being such as Abby.

Abby didn't do anything by halves, but then again, neither did Ziva. He guessed it was because Ziva loved Abby so much that she was like this. Yet he couldn't help but wonder what Abby was feeling right at that moment. He left Ziva's apartment silently and made sure the door was locked.

'Ah well, you guys have just got to work it out,' he murmured as he got in his car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby was down in the labs, her heavy goth music blasting from the speakers, however, it wasn't her normal feel good stuff. It was loud, yes it was, but if you listened to the lyrics, it was full of sadness and regret. Abby felt awful, not saying anything to Ziva about moving out. But she was too proud to back out on her word. She had said it, she had done it, now she just had to wait it out. She growled as she couldn't concentrate on her job.

It wasn't her fault, Ziva should have been cool and NOT investigate her friends, half were mellow about it but the other half were still really pissed at her. For her girlfriend's "weird freaky possessiveness" as they had described it.

'ABS! What's with all the noise!' yelled Gibbs, turning off the music, his ears still ringing.

'Sorry Gibbs,' was the meek reply.

Gibbs stared and then noticed Abby's odd expression and behaviour. He slammed the Caf-Pow next to her and pat her head then left. Abby glanced at him as he left and a small smile formed alongside a small tear released.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva's eyes fluttered open the next morning, then shut them again rapidly as the memories of the previous day came flooding back into her brain. She grabbed the pillow Abby normally used and cried into it. Hoping that it would somehow bring Abby flying back to her.

'No,' moaned Ziva.

She growled at herself and tried to think clearly. Well, she HAD to go to work, so there was no avoiding Gibbs. She dragged herself out of bed and forced herself to get ready. She drove to NCIS in her sleek black BMW. A tear trickled down her face as she could still smell the essence of Abby in her car. Before hopping out she leant over to the passenger side and inhaled the scent which was stronger there. It was sweet and musky.

'Ziva! You've come just in time. Gibbs was about to drive over to your apartment and haul your ass outta there!' exclaimed Tony.

She stared at him for a moment, remembering what he did for her. She handed him an apple, 'Thank you Tony.'

Tony just gave her a goofy smile, 'Forget about it. It's what friends do for each other.'

Ziva nodded and went to her desk. She turned on her computer and the day went by slowly. Each time she heard foot steps she'd whip her head up and hope that it was Abby. But no, Abby did not come up at all. She did not come up to tell them all personally about the discoveries she had made, or to boast about how she found what the others had missed. Instead, she phoned Gibbs to come down and see it each time. Ziva knew she was avoiding her, but she thought this to be an extreme.

During the lunch break Ziva went down to the labs, hoping to catch Abby and confront her.

'Abby? Talk to me please?' Ziva entered the lab, which was silent.

She peeked around the door, not spotting Abby. She heard a slight sob.

'Abs? Where are you?' she ventured again, this time finding Abby crouched in a corner, hands on her face.

'Piss off Ziva,' hissed Abby.

Ziva flinched, but crouched down beside her, 'Look, Abby. I'm really sorry! I was just being me; I won't ever do it again!'

Abby didn't even look up at her, but stood up abruptly and walked away, turning her loud music back on. Ziva sighed and walked to the door, but before she left, she said, 'Please Abby? I can't live without you. Come back tonight?'

Hearing no answer, she left dejectedly, not seeing Abby mouth 'Maybe'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva punched the perp and slammed him down on the ground. She had beaten him up quite bloodily when Gibbs, Tony and McGee finally caught up to them.

'Ziva! That's enough!' yelled Gibbs.

McGee didn't dare look at Ziva's enraged features and hand cuffed the perp, leading him away into the back of the truck.

Tony just laid a hand on Ziva's shoulder lightly, tensing up, ready to back away. To his surprise she didn't retaliate, but turned to him with her eyes brimming with tears.

'I screwed up Tony,' she whispered, he hugged her tightly.

Gibbs scratched his head, giving Ziva a few minutes to get her tears out, 'Ok. Come have to get a confession outta this S.O.B.'

Tony lead Ziva back to the front seat. Gibbs took to the wheel and Tony paled before getting in next to Ziva.

'You right back there, Probie?' yelled Tony, holding on tightly so that he wouldn't fall out of the window.

'Y..yyyyes!' replied a shaky McGee, trying not to fall on top of the perp.

'Good!' replied Gibbs strongly, grinning as he pulled into the parking lot.

Ziva giggled slightly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though after the ride, Ziva was a little bit more into a good mood, she still felt depressed when she spotted a black ribbon on the floor. It was Abby's, she knew it very well. Picking it up, she was about to go down and return it to Abby, but realised that Abby would probably not accept it from her. She gave it to McGee asking him to give it to Abby, but not tell her she had found it.

'But why don't you just go and give it yourself...? Yes Ma'am!' said McGee, silencing himself from Ziva's death glare.

He gave it to Abby, who gave him hug, but then pushed him away roughly when he mentioned who had originally found it anyway.

'Thanks McGee. You can go now!' yelled Abby, as he stood there dumbly.

'Just forgive her already Abs. It's affecting both of you really badly,' commented McGee.

Abby threw her hippo at him as he left. She growled and went to pick him up, apologising for throwing him in the first place.

'I love you Ziva, but you have to respect me!' sobbed Abby, clutching her hippo in a death grip.

The hippo let one rip and Abby laughed, tears streaming out of her eyes.

Gibbs came down and hugged her tight, Abby cried into his shoulder. And there he was, giving her his silent comfort, as he always had done before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva stormed into her apartment, chucking her bag on the floor. She flung the fridge door open and gazed inside. There were no leftovers, but there was a frozen lasagne that had gradually defrosted. She yanked it out and shoved it in the oven. She slumped into a chair and waited. The oven finished her meal with 'ding'. Sullenly, Ziva took out the steaming hot lasagne, burning herself on the hot cheese leaking out.

'SHIT!' swore Ziva, dropping the lasagne on the table, running cold water over her burn.

She sucked on it, trying not to think about Abby. A brainwave hit her.

Grabbing the phone she dialled, 'Hello? Is this Roses Only? Yes, I would like to order 2 dozen roses please, oh. Er.. Do you have black roses? Yes, 2 dozen black roses. Yes, I'm sure. Thank you. To this address...'

She felt somewhat better, sure that this would at least have Abby talking to her.

A couple or hours later Ziva was lounging on the couch, laying only in her pants and a bra. She was watching 'Big Brother' for some reason.

'Are all Australians this disgusting?' asked Ziva out loud.

'No, not normally,' came a soft reply.

Ziva leapt up, pointing her gun in the direction of the voice. It was Abby, she lowered her gun hurriedly.

'Abby,' started Ziva, her voice sounding funny.

Abby placed her hand up, she walked over to the up standing Ziva and hugged her tightly.

'Stupid. You burnt yourself,' muttered Abby, muffled from her face being buried into Ziva's shoulder.

'Yeah,' replied Ziva dumbly.

Abby looked up at her, 'Thank you for the roses.'

'Were they the right colour?' inquired Ziva.

Abby chuckled, tears staining her face, 'Yeah, they were the right colour alright.'

She traced her fingertips along the contours of Ziva's torso.

'It was very naughty of you to make me cry. To make me think that you still love me after all that,' whispered Abby.

Ziva remained stiff, though holding Abby closer to her with a strong arm, 'But I do, Abby.'

'Is that a fact? Well, you'll have to show me,' Abby trailed off, unhooking Ziva's bra.

Ziva quirked her brow but took the invitation to scoop Abby up in her arms and take her to the bedroom.

Abby kissed Ziva fully on the lips, letting her know that she was forgiven. Ziva apologised to Abby many times that night, in more ways than she thought was possible.

'You... are... forgiven,' panted Abby, as Ziva crawled up her body and licked her neck.

THE END

**What do you think of my first Ziva/Abby? Reviews! **


End file.
